Legends
by AnimeLoverandSasuke's Girl
Summary: Morgan was a pitfighter and people from her past are now showing up and this new tournament that she must fight in with the gang and her bro, kurama. Its complete and theres a sequel but i want more revews befor i put it up read for more! NEW CHAPTERS ADD
1. Morgan

She awoke just like any other day by her annoying alarm clock. Got dressed and went down stairs. She was a 16-year-old girl, around 5"4 with light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She saw her friend Fang siting and wagging his tail waiting for her. Fang is an enormous wolf 10 times bigger than other wolves and can change his size, with a whitish-silverish coat came up and licked her on the hand. She sat down and start to eat when she look up and saw she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry. She rush out the door and called for him jumped on his back and started running into the woods, But the woods looked very ere to day as she started to see other demons running along side her.

"Run Fang!" she yelled and we flew out of the woods. "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue"

"Wow you're talking to me again"

"No, you can hear me ive always been able to talk you just never wanted to listen."

" I know I just didn't want to come to realize that I was a wolf demon." She said.

"You better hurry or you'll be late."

"I wish I could go I can't look my claws are starting to grow back, looks like I'll have to hide them, come on lets go and you better change." He followed her looking like a normal sized wolf. This was her first day at school and it was the middle of the year. She walked into the principal's office and said it was her first day. The principal gave her, her schedule and sent her of with a note to her first class.

"I wonder why he didn't see you?"

"Because only other demons and spirit detectives can see me and when I don't want other people to see me"

"Ohh that makes me feel better" she rolled her eyes and walked up to the door and opened it and went strait to the teacher's desk.

"Class I seems we have a new student, please tell us your name?" coolly she said,

" My name is Morgan and I am 16 years old"

"Well that's a pretty name and Kurama will you please show Miss. Haney around the school?"

"Sure" said a red haired man who was starring at her.

"Please take your seat by Kurama" She walked over and sat down Fang on the otherhand was not so calm teeth bared and hair on end. She gave him a cold look and he sat right beside her on edge hair still up.

"What's you're problem?" she asked

"That boy Kurama he can see me your nose is sensitive smell for your self." she did and she scented the air.

"A fox?"

" Yes be careful im going to stand outside the door so I won't be stepped on you only have about 5 min. left" and he left. Kurama was watching the whole thing and looked concern b/c he knew demons were not allowed on earth except for the uramesi team so he decided to wait till after class to talk when he looked at her schedule he saw she was in all of his classes.

The bell had rung and class was over. He looked over and said

"Hi my name is Kurama and it looks like we are in all of our classes together."

"Really that's cool well now I wont get lost" the both laughed.

"Come with me ill show you the grounds." they walked out the door and fang started to follow right behind. Kurama waited until there was no one around. (They had thirty min until their next class) Now Fang was even more aggressive.

"The reason why I took you here was because I know you're a demon, and you have a wolf. She looked at him, and fang spoke

"I knew there was something funny about you Yoko."

"Yes and I knew it was you Fang leader of the wolves"

"I haven't been called that in years."

" Hold the phone you two know eachother?"

"Yes long story tell you later," said Fang

"Look Fang Im trying not to get you two killed so meet me back here afterschool o.k?"

"Ok we better get to class"

After a very long day she went back to the spot and waited. They were standing in the front of an alleyway and herd something in the shadows; Fang went on high alert. They both saw a glint of sword come out she stood back with her claws ready. Fang started snarling a most horrifying snarl as the thing crept forward.

"It smells like a fire apperitian" It started attack when Kurama came from behind the corner.

"No, Hiei, stop" Morgan backed up into the light with a gash on her side was deep.

" What are you doing Kurama stopping me like that?" said Hiei. Fang came out panting heavily and bleeding, Morgan keeled down and hugged him, she was scared. Kurama went up to Hiei and whispered something in his ear Hiei. Hiei looked at Morgan then at Kurama and jumped back. While Hiei was thinking Morgan was looking at Fangs wounds but he stopped her and looked at her gash on her side that went strait up her side from her hip to her chest and blood was pouring out. Kurama was ignoring Hiei and whet to help out Morgan with her wound, when she passed out from the loss of blood. Kurama helped her up on Fangs back and was taking them to Yusuke's house. They knocked on Yusuke's door he opened in and said.

"What brings everyone to my house…" He looked beside Kurama and saw Hiei and a huge wolf carrying a girl who was bleeding badly and so was the wolf. Then he saw Hiei who was also bleeding but not as bad.

"What happened to you guys?"

" Can we discuses that inside she's bleeding badly."

" Yeah sure". They took her inside and put her on Yusuke's bed and Kurama started to clean her wounds and bandage them. Once she was done that's when Yusuke started to ask questions.

"Who is she?" He asked "and how did she get to earth?"

"Her name is Morgan and she goes to my school, I don't know how she got here. But you could ask her wolf Fang but be careful he's very aggressive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ill be careful, where is he anyway?"

"Out side by the window." Yusuke walked outside and stood they're watching the big wolf when it spoke.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me?" fang growled.

" Yeah well you can come in and see her she's sleeping at the moment so you can clean up in the bathroom if you want to?" the wolf looked at him with its fierce amber eyes.

"Alright but there was something else on your mind wasn't there?"

"Yes I wanted to ask a question."

"Well so ask." Fang said annoyed.

"I have been wanting to know how you two got to the human world?"

"That Yusuke is a hard one. Morgan wound up here just like Kurama when her human mother abandoned her. I on the other hand have always been here. I have kept a very low profile and found her when she was around 5."

"Thanks you've been a big help lets go back inside." They walked back in Kurama and fangs eyes met. Kurama got up and followed him.

" So Hiei why did you attack them?"

"I had orders to attack from Koenma, but after I found out who she was I wish I hadn't."

"Then who is she?" said Yusuke.

"You'll see when she wakes up." Said Hiei.

"So Kurama what happened to you?" asked fang. Kurama told him how he was caught and shot so he came to earth and was placed in a human mother and how he meet Yusuke and Hiei.

"Yusuke? I can't figure him out he has a soft side in him but also a courageous, and adventurous side, but he also has steel walls hiding his emotions."

"It takes a while to learn what Yusuke is really like."

"Ow what the hell happened to me?" Fang bolted up and ran in the room.

" You ok" said Fang looking worried. She nodded. Kurama went in to the living room and asked if Yusuke could wait awhile so she wouldn't be shocked.

" Alright I got to talk to dipper boy and see why he sent Hiei to attack her?" He pulled out a brief case and yelled for Koenma "why the hell…"

"Ohh good Yusuke I have a job for you I need you to kill some wolves…"

" You mean one by the name of Fang and the other Morgan?"

"Why yes how did you know?"

"She's at my house along with her wolf" Yusuke said.

" Yusuke let me talk to him you go see her." Kurama said butting in.

"Alright" Yusuke walked in and looked at her eyes they looked just like Kurama's eyes except a different color. He looked over at Hiei

"See what I mean, who dose she look like."

Morgan had fallen asleep again so Hiei stayed and watched over her. Yusuke went out to talk to Kurama.

" So did you know you had a sister?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but I had know idea she was alive she must have done the same thing I did when her life was in danger but her memory was lost."

" What did dipper boy say?" Yusuke asked changing the subject.

"He needs to talk to her so im going to take her to him tomorrow" "you can leave her here for the night ill sleep on the couch."

"I'd better get home I'll be back in the morning" and Kurama left. Yusuke went in to his room and found Hiei asleep on the floor and Fang on the bed beside Morgan. His ears perched up when Yusuke went to turn the light off. Yusuke put his finger to his lip and made a motion not to move, left and shut the door. Yusuke wasn't to concern that Hiei was there when he sleeps he's out, so with that out of his mind he went to sleep b/c there's not much on, on Fridays.

The next day her gash had scabbed over with was suprise to everyone but Kurama and Hiei.

"Ready to go" asked Kurama

"Go where?" she asked.

"We need to go somewhere so let's get going." A few minutes later they were in a big office like area. Morgan was amazed at what she saw. They went to a waiting area and waited until the assistant said that they could go in. Kurama knew his way but she was totally lost. Fang on the other hand knew his way around. They arrived at a large door with the words JR on it. They walked in and the room was huge with a small desk and huge chair.

"Welcome" said a voice

"You're very perky this morning Koenma."

" Yes, well im not so perky with a matter to discuss."

"Right."

" Kurama could you please leave the room I will call you back soon"

"As you wish" She looked up with her eyes looking very scared, he whispered in her ear that it would be ok and just answer the questions truthfully. She nodded unsure what was going to happen. Fang sensed this and jumped on to her lap to comfort her.

"So Morgan is it how did you get here?"

" I don't really remember how I got here I just woke up and was here and fang was right near me he may be able to tell you"

"Fang you mean the leader of wolves?"

"I guess that's what Kurama called him"

"Where is he I need to talk to him? But before I do that do you know who your mother and father are?"

"Umm… from my past, past I knew one was a fox demon and the other was a wolf but I don't know which and that they were the best demons of there time that's what fang told me"

"And a final question did you know you have a older brother?"

"I do?"

"Yes and he been with you the whole time, you know you are really 600 years old and your brother is 10,00 years old, our in this form you are really 16 and your brother is 20. You have just moved up a few grades because you have inherited the smarts from your mother and so has your brother…"

"Enough about me who is he I know he's not fang b/c in order for that both my parents would have to be wolves so who is it?"

"Before I tell you I need to speak with Kurama."

"Fine!"

It seemed like an eternity before he called her back in.

" I have talked it over and I will tell you."

"So tell me already" "Ok sighs. Your brother is Kurama"

"What! Kurama are you serious"

"Yes im quite serious look here's a picture of you and one of Kurama look and see for yourself" she grabbed the pictures and looked at them. It was scary she thought that she was seeing a twin except for her brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and the age difference. She sat there in shock, she was confused, questionative, scared, and most of all happy b/c she wasn't all alone in this world. She walked back out into the hall and saw Kurama standing there along with fang and a new girl but she didn't care all she wanted was some sleep. They had been there an entire day so she was tired. Kurama got on fangs back and helped Morgan get on, she put her arms around Kurama's waist and placed her head on his back and dosed off normally she would think this is odd but she was too tired to care. Kurama looked around and had a look that he had known her all his life before they got separated.

It started one day when they were out on there own Kurama was teaching her how to hunt so when she went off on her own she wouldn't starve or resort to stealing like he had. He took her out and she was acting very odd but Kurama took no notice, she fell behind and got lost. She turned into a wolf and started to pace looking for Yoko. She didn't realize that a dog fighter who took interest in her inexperience was watching her. So he seat a trap a giant pit and covered it with leaves and dirt and places a piece of large meat on top when he noticed she was coming and left to check on it later. She walked up very cautious and looked at the surroundings and found no threat so she stepped on the covering and whoosh she fell. She woke up a few hours later and it was dark. She thought about Yoko and howled hoping that he would here, he did. He did a little fox howl back asking where she was she said that she tripped and fell into a hole and … broke off in mid sentence with a sharp cry. Yoko bolted to the spot where she was and found the hole and saw he was too late when he saw the blood. After that he gave up looking but he knew he should have kept looking and she was still alive. "So," Kurama thought "she was still alive and outlived me doing what when her memory comes back ill ask."

They were almost there when she awoke and looked kind of embarrassed. He turned to her and smiled and she smiled back. But then she remembers the short black hared guy and wondered where he went. "Kurama what happened to Hiei, I remember him sitting there with me last night where did he go?"

"That's odd he was watching you when I left," Kurama said. That's odd he must have left earlier this morning" Kurama thought " why is Hiei acting so weird almost like he liked her but he knows she's my sister that's why he wants her b/c he cant have her. His eyes gave a sudden shock. She saw and asked,

"What what's wrong?"

"Ohh nothing and where do you live anyway?" she tensed for a moment and he could feel it. Her and fang both didn't live anywhere they just lived wherever they wanted which was mostly in the woods and abandoned places.

"We live in an apartment" said fang feeling annoyed

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" asked fang

"Here's good I need to talk to someone" they dropped him of and waved good bye and started for home. Once she was gone he went looking for Hiei. He looked in all his usual places but then he though of the tree so he checked and found him.

"So" Said Hiei "did you tell her and how did she take it?"

"Don't give me that bullshit you like her tell the truth"

" Yeah so what if I do what's it to you?"

"Im just wanting to know do you like her or not?"

"Fine ill tell I like her happy"

"But why do you like her? You attacked her didn't you?"

"I had orders to attack and besides I saw her even before I knew she was your sister and she was pretty cute." Kurama had to admit she was very attractive but that must of how she looked before she died.

" Don't push her Hiei" and with that Kurama left. Hiei on the other hand started to follow her and Kurama for days and they both knew he was there which put fang on high alert all the time. Morgan was now used to being watched but fang on the other hand got ticked whenever Hiei came too close. She would talk to him from time to time when Kurama wasn't around. "Damn it I can get close enough to have a decent conversation with that wolf around all the time," Hiei though "maybe I should lay low for awhile."

One night everyone was at Yusuke's house talking about things and playing games like T or D and spin the bottle. Morgan was there and Hiei only played the games that she played in and everyone noticed.

"So Hiei are you dating Kurama's sis?" once Yusuke said that Morgan started to blush.

"Maybe I might want to play and maybe I don't what's it to you?

"Whatever" and Yusuke went to play twister. Meanwhile Kurama looking a little uneasy about all this and Yusuke noticed and ask if he could talk to Kurama. Finally Hiei though I can make my move. They got up and left the room Kurama whispered something to fang and he got up and sat down right beside her so that he's in front of her and Hiei's path. "Damn it," Hiei thinks "just wait ill get my chance." Yusuke walked into another room with Kurama right behind.

"Kurama what's going on?" he asks.

"It's just that Hiei likes my sister and he follows her every where to school around me and so on."

"But why are you so uptight your tense loosest up, she's a big kid she can take care of herself…"

"That's what im afraid of I lost her once im not going to lose her again."

" But at least have a little fun, then just tell fang to keep an eye on her and everything will be ok." They walked back in and saw that Hiei was talking to her or she was talking to him! Kurama felt a little better that he didn't hit on her so he ignored them for the rest of the evening and had some fun, until. Spin the bottle then Kurama was on edge that she might play but she didn't, Hiei didn't either so they talked and it looked like they were hitting it off great from Hiei's point of view. Fang wasn't too sure about this so he laid down right in between them. Hiei didn't mind as long as Kurama didn't get involved. The game was long, but Morgan and Hiei talked the whole time. It was around an hour before they started that it was getting old and so they decide to play truth or dare. Morgan said she'd play for awhile. Hiei got up and started to leave its nearly morning he said,

"So im going see you later," and walked out. Everyone decides to get some sleep. They all bring out their sleeping bags and stretch out; Morgan lay in eyesight of Kurama so he wouldn't freak out.

Morgan slept beside the girls in the other room and the boys slept in the living room. The girls stayed up for a little while talking when the question came up.

"So what did you talk about with Hiei?"

"Stuff we liked and how Kurama is such a butt "

"Yeah sure, Hiei was hitting on you bad for awhile and didn't you see the way her looked at you?"

"Duh im not stupid and I was hitting on him as well!" she snapped at her

"He's your brother best friend!" Kaiko said.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is he's 19 and your 16!" Boton said.

"So 3 years older than me, your point."

" So you do like him." Kaiko said as everyone started to move in closer

"…Maybe… I don't know…" she stopped talking when Fang entered the room and everyone went silent.

"Don't stop cause I walked in, and I don't tell secrets, so talk all you want." He went and curled up around Morgan. She lay down and used him as a pillow and tried to get some sleep.

I wasn't long before she woke up and she was outside and standing over something but what? Then she had the taste of blood in her mouth and blood all over her, then shock she looked down and saw it was a human. She panicked and ran, and then she realized that she was in her wolf form. I've never been able to do this before, so she ran for her life and found a cave to hide in until things blew over. She was very lonely and gave out a loud howl. Fang was the first to wake. "What she's gone!" he ran into the other room when he heard the howl. Im lonely it cried come to me. Fang ran into the living room and yelled

"She's gone" the boys looked up and asked,

"Who who's gone?"

"Morgan! And I just heard her howl" Kurama gave Yusuke a look.

"I'll stay here so the girls won't freak out."

"Thanks Yusuke."

"Hurry lets go"

"Lead the way" Kurama said as they started down a street where Fang was smelling something odd. When they turned the corner they found it. They saw a dead man with bite marks by his neck. Fang look at Kurama and said

"Morgan was here, her sent is all around." They heard another howl this time fang answered back asking where are you.

"Im lost in the woods in a cave and scared.

" Hiei also heard the howl and rushed to where Kurama was.

"What happened?" demanded Hiei.

"Morgan is missing and I think she killed a human" Said fang. Hiei's eyes widened in shock, He as well as all demons knew the penalty for killing a mortal, Death to the killer. They started Heading out into the woods and found the cave. Fang went in first and was talking to her when after and hour our so she came out covered in blood.


	2. Panic

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened at the sight. She stood there with head down and tail down.

"Kurama, Kurama we got some bad news, Koenma wants me to track down the killer who killed a man…!" Yusuke looked over and saw Morgan covered in blood.

"Don't tell me she did it, Kurama you know what that means…"

"Yes Yusuke, I know what it means I just don't want to believe it." Kurama's eyes were full of confusion. Hiei looked on like he didn't care but in his dark and merciless heart he was in shock at what she had done,

"But why did she do it?" asked Hiei.

"I don't remember doing it, I just remember waking up and was over the man and was covered in blood, so I ran."

"Well Kurama looks like we need to chain her up so she can't do it again, sorry but until I can get this mess straitened out with Koenma." Yusuke said

"But first we better get the blood off in the stream over there." Fang changed in to his giant form and picked her up by the neck and dropped her in the freezing cold stream. She came out and her coat was a stunning silvery white. She had a gash on her side where she had been most likely fighting to be free, but her fur hid it well so even Kurama couldn't see it with his sharp eyes. She also had a scar shaped like an X by her right eye. Everyone was amazed at her even Kurama who had seen this form before but it had been so long. Once she was clean they walked back to Yusukes. He brought out a collar and leash made in spirit world for the most aggressive of beast just incases she gets wild again.

When Koenma summoned for her she knew she was in trouble. When they arrived the guards immediately took the leash and attached a shock enhancer to it so she wouldn't struggle. She was shaking in fear, she didn't know what was about to happen, and worse of all she couldn't get out of this form.

"I am Ready to see her now" said Koenma. Her eyes widened in fear of what was about to happen, she started to struggle and her fangs grew enormous and bit straight though the chain. The guards took notice and sounded the alarm. Koenma was in his office when he heard the alarm and turned on the cameras and saw what happened and the terror in her eyes and looked where she was going. Meanwhile one of the guards had struck her back that fear then turned into anger and she bit him hard right in the neck killing him instantly. Blood covered her upper body and she too was bleeding, her gash had reopened and the place where the guard had hit her made a deep gash by her chest.

"Everyone please remain calm and come to my office, Guards don't touch her seal off all entries and exits with the steel walls and report to my office and stay there." Koenma had a worried sound in his voice.

"Boton I need you to go and get Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara not Kurama he will want to calm her but at this point that wont help, im going to need all of there help to stop her she out of control and growing very rapidly."

"Im on my way" and flew off.

Kurama and Yusuke were all at Yusuke's house pacing nervously Hiei was sitting near by on the window seal, when Boton came in.

"Bad news…" Kurama interrupted

"Don't tell me she's being killed?"

"No, she lost It and panicked, bit straight though the chain and when a guard attacked her the fear turned to anger and killed him, you must come quick before something bad can happen."

"Right lets go" and Kurama stepped for ward when Hiei put his arm in front of him.

"Hiei…"

"You shouldn't go we may have to use other measures and you will just be there trying to prevent it, and she wont know it is you, unlike her you knew about your passed she doesn't she didn't know who she was and, what happened after you got separated so she could've been in pit fights for all we know, so there for very deadly."

"Kurama I hate to admit it but he's right just hang out here for awhile" and with that they were gone.

They arrived to find it compete shut down and on full alert.

"This way, theirs a side exit for Koenma in case a thing like this happened." They moved around back and knocked on the door 2 times when Koenma opened it and had a worried look on his face.

"It's not good he started off. Instead of me telling you I will show you, all I ask is look a the way her eyes look at the beginning." They watched the tape and were horrified by the way she looked with her eyes, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes looked like someone was killing her right then and there.

"We have to hurry or she could bleed to death, and what will happen when we catch her."

"I don't know we need to calm her down first. Then I don't know what I need to make that decision you need to give me awhile," Koenma asked.

"Come on we need to hurry if we waste anymore time she will die"

"Right lets go". They headed out of the office and at the door were meet by a huge river of blood.

"What the Hell" said Hiei,

"We better hurry" they ran out to the main lobby and were faced with a huge wolf that was slamming agensted the steel wall and about to break though.

Morgan turned and saw them and her anger became rage. Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other in shock. They were faced with a 2-story wolf with bus size fangs.

"Good thing Kurama isn't here he'd faint." She was holding back her attack for just the right moment when it came, both of their heads were turned away from her and she leaped. She came down hard where they were but weren't there they had dodged and were on her back. Yusuke was about to knock her out but she rolled taking him down with her. There was an indent in the ground where Yusuke was laying.

"Smart move detective." said Hiei

"Look out" cried Yusuke but too late he too had been struck down and landed right next to Yusuke. He got right up and so did Yusuke

"You going to have to use your spirit gun to knock her out other wise well be here all day."

"Right, I don't want to but we need to get the bleeding to stop." Blood was now flowing from her side and dripping blood from her mouth. (Cause of the slamming and biting at the steel door,)

"Here it goes but you need to distract her."

"Right just hurry." Hiei jumped in front of her and she followed his movements giving Yusuke the right opportunity.

"SPIRIT GUN" he yelled hitting her right on the back of her neck. She stood there looking confused but then fell shrinking down to size and finally back into her human form, but something was wrong her fangs never went away or her tail, claws, and ears.

"Boton go and get Kurama, im sure he's worried sick." Yelled Yusuke.

"Right ill go get him." Hiei was over by Morgan and was checking her pulse.

"So how is she?"

"She'll be fine just she'll be out awhile."

Kurama ran in looking scared out of his mind. He saw the floor covered in blood then he saw Yusuke and Hiei covered in blood as well.

"What happened here and why are you bleeding?"

"No, This isn't our blood well some of it on my body is but not most of it."

"Then whose blood is it?" Kurama asked with his heart pounding like crazy.

"Well you won't believe this but its…" being interrupted by Hiei

"look Kurama before we tell you, you need to see Kia first it may be the last time you do." Kurama's eyes widened in horror so did fangs that just went by his side.

"Where is she?"

"In spirit worlds Hospital" Kurama and fang ran as fast as they could to the Hospital.

"Where's is Morgan staying?"

"Who?"

"Umm…the wolf girl who terrorized the lobby."

"Her why should I tell you, if you're not a doctor then you cant get in".

"But im her brother…" Kurama yelling at the top of his lungs

"No Doctors Pass no entry."

"Nurse let him in.," said Koenma angrily,

"but Sir…"

"No buts let him in!"

"Yes Sir." She told him which room and he ran. She was placed on the top floor, which was the critical floor. This concerned Kurama and Fang the most, until Fang finally can around to say something.

"Kurama… you know that blood in the hall?"

"Yes." There was a big pause

"well it was Morgan's I don't know how but I think her true power was unleashed."

"True power?"

"Yes, she told me of a power she once had when she was little when ever she was scared she lost control and would go crazy. Then she would wake up and see the person who was scaring her on the ground uncontious, but that man was the first man she had killed, and she has been feeling that her powers were about to unleash because you keep giving her a hard time about Hiei and all, telling her what to do and so on, that was really making her mad until last night and I think her powers got out of control and she blacked out."

"I know I need to stop being so protective but I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again," Kurama sighed.

"Sure, I can see that but don't freight over the little things, like Hiei, I know he's your friend and all but I've been watching him he's fine around her."

After it seemed like and hour they arrived at the 122 floor. They headed straight for the room numbered 22. Fang decided to stand out side of the door and come in a little later. Kurama opened the door to see a horrible sight. There were machines all around her most of them were breathing and heart monitors that didn't look to good. Kurama had been around hospitals before and knew her heart rate was in the critical stage and will be there for awhile. Then he noticed that she wasn't getting a blood transplant. He went out to talk to the Nurse at the Critical Floor center.

"Excuse me but why isn't the girl in room 22 getting a blood transplant?"

" Well you see the problem is all the blood we try and give her she rejects, she may not make it if she doesn't have one, If only she had another family member to give the blood but the member will have to give a lot maybe all of it depending on the age of the member."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well if the member was under 10 then it would kill them, If the member was under 15 then they would be in a critical stage and if the member was between 16 to 21 they would be very weak for a few days but she would make a very slow but steady recovery."

"How long before it is critical that she gets the blood?"

"She has about another day before she desperately needs it."

"Thank you, I will be back shortly"

They started down the elevator to go to Koenma's office. He got there and said,

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Kurama I need you to look at this tape but be warned this is what happened during when she first went out of control and during the battle." He put in the tape and pressed play. Kurama looked at the tape in horror, seeing his sister's eyes and how much blood she lost. When the tape was over Koenma rewound it to the close up on the eyes.

"Kurama what so you see in thoughts eyes?"

"I see a painful soul and a terrified heart only wanting to belong."

"Yes that's what I thought, we found your sisters file and it wasn't good." He handed the file to Kurama. He took it and read it, he was horrified at what he read.

File: Morgan Wolf/fox demon AKA The princess of Thieves

Stole along side her brother and became just a good as he was

Once separated from her brother she fell into a trap where the owner was a Trainer for Pit fighters.

The Pit Fighter Fought and Trained her until she was a bloodthirsty killer. When she was getting on in her years they though she was a normal dog forced her to breed but it never worked out she would reject the pups or they would die.

She died or so we think while fighting a bigger and stronger demon that had pined her to the ground and ripped open her chest and…

Kurama had shut the file he couldn't take it anymore and handed the file back to Koenma.

"I thought as much you are also planning on donating your blood aren't you, you know you will be out of energy for quite some time?"

"Yes I know but im the only chance she's got." He got up and left the room. Yusuke and Hiei were waiting out side the door.

"So how is she?" asked Hiei.

" She's in a very critical state and if I don't give her some of my blood she will die, so im heading back up."

"Or in other wards you need us to stall for you for a few days?"

"Yes."

Once again Kurama was back up the elevator and at the critical patients desk. The nurse looked up and smiled.

"I need to give some blood." Said Kurama

"And where will this blood be going to?"

"My sister in room 22."

"Thank God, we don't have much time, you can stay in thoughts clothes but we need to do a direct transfusion so you will be in the room with her." They walked in and found a wolf lying on top of her legs.

"Go away…"

"no let him stay that wolf has been with her all her life."

"Very well." She asked Kurama to lie down on the bed next to hers and to roll up his sleeve. Then she asked how old he was.

"I am 20 years old in this form," said Kurama.

"OK place your arm right here and I will get you ready." First she unhooked a cord from her arm and attached another tube so that the blood will only flow one way. She then took a cottonball and soaked it in alcohol, rubbed it by his vein and attached a tube along with a needle and put the needle into Kurama's arm. The blood started to flow immediately and Kurama got some well-earned sleep, free of stress.

He woke up a day later and saw that he too was tied to a heart monitor and he saw Yusuke and Hiei in the room as well.

"Bout time he woke up, hey Kurama wake up."

"Give him a break Yusuke how would you like to be drained of almost all of your blood supply?" Hiei said.

"Ok, ok I get the point"

"How long have I been out?" asked a very weak and tired Kurama.

"For about a day and Kia is doing much better although she hasn't woken up yet."

Kurama glanced over at her. Her color had returned and her heart was beating normally again and fang was still at her side.

"Did you two see the tape and her file?"

"Yes sure did and what a horrible way to die and the look she had on her face like a scared puppy waiting deaths door."

"Bleeding to death is not the best way to die I can tell you that."

" OK you two visiting hours are over and you know that." Said the nurse that was checking the heart monitors.

"Yeah, but he just woke up." Yusuke wined not willing to get up but did. Hiei on the other hand left without a problem.

Kurama left a few days later from the hospital, but was still worried about Morgan cause she had not woken up yet. Kurama continued to go to school but always had a worried look on his face. When people asked he said that he was just thinking about something. When the Question came up

"Kurama what happened to that new girl she's been out for awhile now?"

"Ohh her she's sick with the flu I hear its bad this year."

" Yeah I guess so?" That was close Kurama thought.

Meanwhile back at the Hospital Morgan was beginning to show signs of waking up. Fang was right on the end of the bed when he was thrown of the bed by her leg hitting him hard on his side and causing him to gasp for breath. Hiei was sleeping by the window when he heard Fang gasping for breath on the floor. He looked up and saw that she was lying in a different position. "I better go get Kurama," though Hiei so he told Fang that he was going to get Kurama and watch her.


	3. anger

It was around the end of a school day for Kurama and he started to walk to his apartment. Hiei showed up right behind him staring seeing how long it would take him to notice.

"How long have you been their Hiei?"

"Just a few minutes."

"So any news?"

"Yes it seems she is starting to wake up."

"Why how do you know?"

"Because she just kicked fang hard in his side." Kurama's eyes widened she's actually waking up. (yeah im sorry for Kurama being a complete weirdo but he did get her captured and killed because he was supposed to be looking after her so that's why he's so protective)They hurried to the hospital as fast as they could and went up the long elevator, and headed straight for her room. They found Fang sitting on the other bed that Kurama was on and Morgan still sleeping but moving around more to find a more comfortable position. Hiei and Fang went outside to walk around. Kurama sat on a chair by her bed and was thinking about the tape and the file.

Morgan did wake up and found Kurama siting on a chair by her bed.

"Kurama…?" she said weakly and tried to sit up when a sharp pain came to her side

"ahh…" she said in pain.

"Don't move."

"Ow what happened to me?"

"Well I…"

"Don't worry about it you can find that out later." Yusuke said while just walking in.

"Where's Fang?"

"Hiei and Fang went out to walk around they will be back in a while." Kurama said. Morgan tried to sit up when the pain got to her but she wasn't about to make a face. So she sucked it in and got up. When she pulled her shirt up to her gash and saw that it was bleeding again but not too bad, she tried to hide it when Kurama saw. He looked at her but did nothing. "Finally," she though to herself "I can have some freedom where he won't be so over-protective."

"Morgan!" Fang said wile running over to and knocking her breath right out of her and causes her to flinch in pain.

" You goof!" yelled Hiei. Just then her wound had reopened and blood was seeping through her bandages. The Nurse walked in and told them no rough housing so they had to leave.

About 2 days later she was out of the Hospital. Her wounds had healed, but the trauma was still keeping her from going out. She decided to quit school until her powers were under control. When Kurama told her that she needed to go to spirit world but this time he was coming with her. By now she was living in Kurama's apartment, because he didn't trust her on her own for now and the fact her tail, claws, ears, and fangs were still showing. They arrived at spirit world and went right on in to Koenma's office.

"Well good morning you two." Morgan's stomach was twisting and doing flips, and Kurama took notice. He put his hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down.

"Now on to business, Kurama I need you to wait outside the door and this shouldn't take long" and with that he was out the door.

"Know Morgan you know the penalty don't you?" Morgan nodded.

"You may not have known but the mortal you killed took you while you went outside to get some air, that's when your power came out, the guard the same thing but I gave them no orders to attack you in anyway. Normally I would give the death penalty because you did kill the human but sense you are Kurama's sister your punishment is not to die, but you must join the Uramesi team and get training from Genki, Kurama will know who she is." He dismissed her and she walked out needing to think about what had just happened. Then 1/3rd of the way to the door she ran out, and hugged her brother and told him that she wasn't going to be put to death.

"If not that, then what?"

"He said that I would have to join the Uramesi team and I had to get training from Genkai."

"That's not to bad but the training will be hard and last for around two months." Kurama said.

"So I finally stop worrying about losing control of my powers."

"Alright lets go tell everyone but first you need to put on this hat so people wont stare." They got on Fangs back and started for Yusuke's house.

"Can we play a joke on them?" she asked

"I guess we could, ill walk in and give the bad news and you walk in a few minutes later and surprise them." Kurama got off Fangs back and knocked on the door Fang right at his side looking sad.

"So Kurama how did it go?" Yusuke asked

"May I tell you inside?" they walked in and Kia peaked in through the window until she saw them jump in shock. She snuck up behind the group and said,

"What happened?" Yusuke was the first to answer

"Kurama's…" then he turned around and he jumped so did everyone else.

"Ohh… that was so funny… you should've seen your faces" Morgan said laughing on the floor. Everyone looked at Kurama

"Hey it was her idea." They looked around at her with a evil stare

"why are you looking at me like that…"

" Get her!" cried Yusuke and she ran right out the door right behind her, everyone laughing hard.

"So who are you" said Kuwabara stupidly.

"Oh yeah you're the stupid one I've heard so much about." Morgan said sarcastically. Everyone laugh except Kuwabara.

"Im the stupid one at least im in the 10th grade." Kuwabara had just started a battle he couldn't win.

"Well sorry to burst your moment but im in the 12th grade I passed 9-11th in half a year."

"Yeah well im older than you."

"Sorry but no and how old are 2?" this time they laughed Yusuke spoke

"Kuwabara stop while your behind, you won't win." But he ignored Yusuke and answered

"Im 18 thank you very much."

"Yeah well im 6 hundred and 16 years old." Kuwabara looked at her and got a bone-chilling shiver up his spine, he sensed how much power she had and she was getting annoyed and her power was growing.

"Kuwabara I'd stop before you get hurt."

"Fine" he answered he get her one day for this.

"So if death wasn't your punishment then what was?"

"Well I have to join your team and be trained by Genkai and I start that tomorrow." Kuwabara kept staring at her and finally after 20 minutes or so and not looking at her signs and knowing she was annoyed she yelled.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" and her hat fell of and her eyes turned a blood red, and her fangs grew she was changing back in to her wolf form.

" Hurry grab her!" yelled Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama both grabbed her by the neck and it took all of their energy to stop her. They had gotten her under control when she slipped out of there grasp and charged over to where Kuwabara was sitting and made a cut in his arm when he tried to block, the damage would've been worse if fang hadn't stepped in front of her and Kuwabara.

"Get out of the way!" she snarled

"No you don't want to hurt him just scare him which you have!" he snarled back at her. She looked over at Kuwabara and saw the fear in his eyes. Her eyes went from a blood red to there new color a dark blue with amber splotches. So she has control when she is angry but not when she is scared. Her fangs and size went back to normal, and darted out the door back to the woods and to the cave.

"Well it seems she has a short breaking point for Kuwabara" said Hiei coldly.

"I've got to go after her…" said Kurama

"No," said fang "she needs to be alone for awhile, Hiei you should go talk to her."

"Why Hiei?" asked Kurama

"Well you are her brother and are too over-protective, not Yusuke he has steel walls between his true power and he may need it, the other fight was nothing her true power comes from her anger." Fang said.

"Looks like I have no chouse in this matter." Said Hiei, and left which he didn't mind being with her. It didn't take him long to find her when she was snarling about her anger. He saw her in the cave back to her human form staring at him. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"I don't get it what is it that I hate him so much?"

"Don't worry about it he makes my blood boil." She laughed and stared straight into his eyes and saw he was hiding something.

"Your hiding something aren't you?" Hiei looked into her eyes that had permanently turned amber; no answer came from him. She looked in his eyes and stood up then stared out of the cave. She felt an arm around her waste and turned towards Hiei and meets his gaze at her. He moved in closer to her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and his around her waist, but were stop by a noise she heard from out side the cave. Then she smelled a scent that was familiar and saw him. She snarled a blood-chilling snarl and turned back into a wolf and charged at Kuwabara who was spying in them.

"You fool," she said

"You should have heeded my warning now I may have to kill you."

"Morgan don't kill him you can hurt him just don't kill him, remember he's a mortal." Hiei said, she heard but kept charging. Kuwabara ran as fast as he could right by Yusuke's house and screamed

"Urameshi" Yusuke heard and so did Kurama and ran outside to see that Morgan was chasing him and she was closing in fast.

"No Morgan don't!" said Kurama. She stopped right in front of where he was standing

"Shutup Kurama Im not going to kill him but hurt him badly he should've heeded my warning but instead followed me and spied on me and Hiei while we were talking."

"More like Kissing!" yelled Kuwabara

"Why you bastard!" she yelled and that did It her anger turned into blood killing rage. Once again she grew and grew until she was as tall as a 2-story house and her fangs looked like a huge mini van and Kuwabara was in trouble.

Koenma was watching the whole battle and decided to send in Genkai to get her early.

"I kneed you to go to Yusuke's house and stop the demon."

"Why should I they can take care of themselves."

"No they cant, that new apprentice I assigned you has lost it again, and her attack is aimed directly on Kuwabara. Hiei won't fight because… well he just won't. Kurama wont because he's her brother and Yusuke wont but if he dose he will have to kill her, and he cant knock her out because she knows he will try, you need to hurry!"

Kuwabara wasn't faring too well. He had several gashes on his arms and legs.

"You fool, why didn't you heeded my warning?" Kuwabara looked at her and back down to the ground

"I wanted to know why Hiei kept giving you the eyes?"

"Why should you care what he thinks, you already like someone and please don't marry her other wise there is a slight chance we might be related." And with that she changed back to a normal wolf and walked back in to the woods. She was once again stuck looking like a wolf. Kuwabara sat there and passed out that he was still alive. Kurama, Yusuke, and even Hiei ran over to his side.

"Yusuke talk about anything you heard and die" she said and left to go back into the woods. Kurama and Yusuke helped Kuwabara back inside and fixed his wounds and woke him up.

"What the hell why did you have to go and spy on them?" asked Kurama

"Well why the hell do you care Kurama?" he answered

"For one she's my sister, and two…" He was cut off by Genkai coming in to the room.

"Grandma what are you doing here bad enough I have to see you for 2 months while helping Morgan out?"

"Shutup and where is she I need to take you two early before she comes back." They told her about the cave in the woods and that Hiei would be on the tree by the door of the cave. She left and Yusuke followed. They reached the cave when Genkai told Yusuke to wait right there and went into the cave.

"Who are you!" Morgan snarled hatred growing inside her, and Genkai sensed it so struck her and Morgan passed out.


	4. Homecoming

"Hey dimwit come in here and give me a hand." Yusuke picked her up and carried her out of the cave where Genkai looked up and saw Hiei standing there looking tense

"chill out Hiei she's just passed out."

Morgan woke up in an unfamiliar place and started to panic. She ran for the open door but was repelled back into the room with the force of her charge. Then fear struck in,

"Yusuke go get her before she hurts someone." Genkai said, Just as she was about to lose control he walked it. She calmed back down and bolted over to him but once again repelled by the shield.

"Where the hell am I Yusuke?" Yusuke looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"Morgan you need to calm down all this anger and fear wont do you and good, and we are at the training place. It will just be me you and Genkai for two months so you're going to have to calm down." She took a deep breath and waited a few minutes to calm down but this time sadness came over her. She howled and was crying she knew she was killing people and it had to stop but she didn't know how.

"What do I do I cant get out of this form unless im knocked out?"

"That is why you are here," said a lady as she walked in.

"You are a different type of demon one who can transform into and animal and a human. Very rare to find one here on earth, but not to worry I have dealt with this before and I know what to do. First we must get your endurance up with a agility course, next come powers, and finally dealing with the anger and fear both the good and bad."

She started to work an hour after she had woken up; she had to do a thirty-mile run in the woods and was obstacles in her way. The first challenge was to cross a river with very fast rapids she meet this with a nice swim, the second to jump over huge logs, and third to endure running in heat and in cold. She came back an hour later painting and with ice all over her.

"I see the last challenge was swimming though freezing cold water," said Genkai. That continued for about 6 weeks the last weeks were for power and emotions.

"Know I have you physically ready to fight now I need to show you the powers. First you need to get out of that form and to do that you must picture yourself as you were a human and the same to go to demon try it." Morgan pictured what she looked like before all this happened and felt herself changing back to normal. She looked and saw that she was normal.

"Good very good, now a weapon to channel your energy into to attack." She came back with a sword and on the handle of the sword was a running wolf pack she gave it to Morgan and told her to unsheathe it and hold it out in a defensive position. She did and found the sword very light like an extension of her body.

" Now then this sword was destined to be yours and it was yours in your passed life. There were 2 powerful attacks you used on were the wolf pack attack, and the other was lone wolf. I know bad names but I didn't pick them and you didn't either. Now what I want you to do is to focuses on your energy into that sword but not all of it I want you to test it out on Yusuke. I want you to focuses on a pack that is your color, size, and so on and say **ookama chio **and once you say it you will never have to say it again." Morgan did what she was told and sent the pack directly at Yusuke who jumped and ran outside

"This isn't very funny grandma" once the attack was made everything came back to her.

"Master Genkai excuse me but… this may sound weird but… most of my memory has come back to me and I was wondering if I could have a battle with Yusuke. I remember all the moves to stop them and attack all at once I simply call them back and the lone wolf, I think of the person who I want to help me. They come as a wolf and help me for as long as I need them so may I?"

"Wise move look me in the eye so I can see something to make sure you are ready." She did and at that moment Genkai knew that she had changed she was acting exactly like Kurama and using her head, She was back the old Morgan the one during the pit fights who had grown courage, strength and wisdom from being in many battles.

"Very well call your pack of him and I will tell him." She changed and howled for the pack then barked so that they went away. She changed back and was ready to fight a fair fight. She cleared her mind and was getting ready.

Genkai went over to Yusuke and said that he was going to battle her and to watch it. She stood there waiting eyed closed and ready for him to make the first move. He did he punched and she dodged and hit him right in the stomach hard throwing him backwards. Yusuke got up looking a little shocked then looked into her eyes and saw that there was no fear just determination, and spirit.

"Time out break" called Yusuke and walked over to Genkai.

"Genkai have you seen her eyes her eyes are of a fighter and a leader."

"She is ready to go, I agree but we have about another week to go so I will get her on the weights and explain to her everything."

Morgan now sat and saw the fight was over and that she was going to get her upper muscles in shape. Genkai gave her all sorts of things to work on everyday for 6 days and on the last day she was given time to rest and think. She sat down in the corner and thinking about her past and how easily it came back to her. Yusuke came over and said it was time to go. She looked at him and got up and started to go but she first went to Genkai and thanked her for all she had done and will come back to visit. They started for the bus.

"Going back home will seem different wont it?" asked Yusuke

"Yes but a new challenge will always come and you will always change." Yusuke sat there and thought about those words and thought that this is positively Kurama's sister. The ride was a long one and lasted about a day.

When they arrived home Yusuke said that they were all at his house and waiting. Yusuke was the first to walk in and told them that they might not recognized her. On the bus she had changed clothes and was wearing Jeans that were cut low with a black belt and a shirt with a black shirt with the triquatra on it. She picked her bag up and tied her sword to it and walked in. She dropped her bag by the door and ran over and hugged Kurama.

"Well look at this in two months your almost as tall as I am but still off by 2 or 3 inches."

"Don't worry this is as tall as im getting." She said playfully.

"Morgan why don't you show everyone your sword that you got from Genkai" asked Yusuke

"Ok." She walked over and untied it from the bag and tied it to her waist and showed it to everyone then put it away. Yusuke on the other hand started to brag about it until she heard enough and yelled for him to shut up when he said that she might be better than Hiei.

"Well that good ill have to put you to the test one day." he said as he winked at her when no one was looking, but sadly Kuwabara was and saw that. Then he started to stare at her again when Kurama noticed he said it was getting late and that they should go home. She wanted to show off for Kurama and showed him what she could do, but then noticed something where was fang?

"Kurama do you know where Fang is?" She asked

"Well he went looking for you and never came back so we searched for him and we don't know where he is."

"Can you take my stuff home I might know where he is and im going to find him." She transformed and started running for the woods when she found the cave and went inside. It was dark but she used her nose and said

"Fang is that you?"

"is it you im sorry but I don't have long to live."

"Why fan…"

"I have been in a battle and I am about to die, Don't cry, never shed tears for me you need to keep living that was the only reason I stayed alive for this long as I did. My purpose was to keep you safe until you found your place in the world now, Morgan could you take me into the moonlight I want to see your eyes and tell you something." She picked him up and placed him outside by the river on her lap. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was different her past was in her she knew enough to keep her asking that was all he needed.

"Morgan when I am gone place me in the river and let me sail away and shed no tears for me I told you along time ago that I was going to die, promise?"

"I promise." Then his breathing began to slowly then I finally stopped. She placed him in the river and watched him go I was hard but she had to do it. Turned around and went back into the cave to sleep the pain off.

A few days later she came back and Kurama was worried sick but after she told him he knew why. Everyday now she went out to the cave and always slept dreaming about him and how he protected her when she needed it but she knew he had to die he had told her earlier in life about it. She howled every night and day for about a week until she finally came out of hiding and was at school the next day. She had to take the test to see if she was going to graduate. It was the last day at school and she got the results back and was.

"Uh Morgan… we have a problem." Said Kurama when she got home from taking her test.

"What, what's the problem?" she said.

"It seems that Koenma has entered us in the Black tournament."

"What kind of a tournament?" she asked.

"A martial arts tournament for demons but this tournament comes every 500 years and hosted the best of the best. Sense our team is the Dark Tournament champions they insisted that we come or they will kill all the family that we have."

"Oh how long will the tournament be?"

"We don't know maybe about a month or so but we better start training."

"Aww man I just got back from training ohh well I wasn't able to practice with my sword that much or battle."

"Tell me something is Kuwabara coming?"

"Well yes he is part of the team but the problem is we only need 5 people so he is one of them, me, you, Hiei, Yusuke, and Genkai but she decided to drop out of this tournament so you could fight."

"Just keep him the hell away from me and I'll be cool." And stormed out of the room.

She went to pack her things in a large duffel bag. She packed the normal things except for she had a sword and a new Choke chain that someone had given her in a note that they had placed in her bag. The chain was very cool, 3 strings of pure silver twisted together, and attached to the chain was a dog tag in the shape if a rectangle with her name on it. She packed 5 pairs of jeans, 6 shirts with different types of wolves and symbols on them, and 4 black jackets. Then she packed her toothbrush, brush and shampoo. Soap, an some other "things". She went back into her room and fell on the bed to tired to care about anything.

"Morgan its time to wake up." She heard a voice that was shaking her wake up it was Kurama.

"Alright, alright im up give me 10 minutes and I'll be out there." He left and shut the door, she got up and went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later to find her window open. That's odd she though I never leave the window open. She walked over and found a note by it. Who keeps giving me notes?

Morgan,

the note said I was the one that left you the note with the chain hope, you like it signed Hiei.

"Hiei but…"

"Morgan are you ready to go."

"Umm… yeah just looking at something." She hid the note so he wouldn't see.

"Hurry up Yusuke is waiting for you."

"Alright im coming" she said as she grabbed her bag.

"Wow you're actually bringing that chunk of a rock with you?"

"Well at least I care about my appearance unlike you and this time im bringing air sanitizer for your stinking odor, Kurama have you seen him after a work out he wont shower and stinks the whole house up for weeks until I finally through him in the stream!" Kurama started to laugh while Yusuke said

"Yeah whatever lets go." "She hugged Kurama and said

"See you there!" and left.


	5. Chapter 5

I know i havent written in a while but my computer crashed and my laptop is slow and old. I have a sequel to this called Time but wont post that untill i get at least three more reviews. The next section does have mention of rape but it dosnt go into detail. ok now you can get to the story

Morgan while at Genkai's power grew almost beyond Yusukes level, and were going beyond when the month had ended. But little did they know that it had already gone beyond but it lay dormant until her life was in danger. Morgan thanked Genkai and threw Yusuke in the stream to try and get the smell off and was on their way.

"So where are we going?"

"We have to go to the docks and get a ride to Hanging Neck Island again. The only place demons can go to fight without being killed themselves, we may have to fight again to prove that we are the champion team, but at lest this time I can fight." Yusuke said.

"Hey look there they are." They walked to find that Hiei was the only one missing.

"Probably getting some last training in." Said Yusuke

"or standing right behind you." Morgan said. Yusuke jumped and turned to see Hiei glaring at him.

"This thing is rigged again, we have to fight to show were the Champions."

"Joy." Said Kuwabara.

"You can sit out if you want to baby." Morgan said and was getting very annoyed.

"Alright every one aboard to the island." They got on deck and waited. Morgan was getting very excited and everyone could sense it, seeing that this was her first real chance to fight and see what she could do. They had just gone out when she noticed everyone was staring at her, she looked around to see that she was the only girl on the boat. Her excitement turned to aggression, and she started to tense, when Karama put his arm on her and whispered something to calm her. About half way there the boat stopped and the fighting was about to begin.

"Know," the captain began "only one team can make it to the island so all of you have to fight it out." All the demons looked at them and surrounded them. One demon looked at Morgan

"When we finish with your little boyfriends we may spare you!" She glared at him and looked at everyone else and his or her power level was weak.

"How do you losers even get in here with a power level that's so weak?" she snapped at him.

"Why you bitch…" too late WHAM he was out cold.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little punk!" and she walked back to Karama. She herd voices in the crowed then

"Get them!" they started to charge straight at them. She dodged the frontal attacks and made her own blows. All of them decide to attack at once on her. They did sending her to the ground. Karama, Hiei, and Yusuke looked to see a crowed of demons on her. Everything went quiet then a burst of energy came from under the mass of demons some flew off. Morgan came out with a scratch here and they're but nothing too serious. Everyone looked at her in her wolf form. They never had seen a demon that could change into the animal they are and still have a human form. The demons still attacked but she took care of them easily, until she was struck down by another demon. She got up and stared at him with a confused look. While she looked everyone was dead except for Hiei Yusuke, Kuwabara and Karama who looked at the last one. They were locked in a stare down. She made the first move and charged, he dodged and attacked her in her back leg. She yelped but scratched him deep in the side of his face. Her leg was bleeding but not as bad as his face.

"I've seen enough see you at the Tournament."

"What…?" she asked but he had already gone. She changed back and the bit was no more than a small scratch.

"That was odd," she said after checking her wound.

"Ifs he's in the tournament then this will be fun" Yusuke said.

"Yeah but do you want to face an appoint that's 1 story high with fangs as long as car?"

"Well when you put it that way then no."

They arrived at the island and found their rooms.

"Well see you in the morning" Morgan said.

"Good night" they said with not as much energy as she did. That night Morgan couldn't sleep, she was too excited. She finally went to bed around 1 A.M. And was woken up around 7 by Karama.

"Wake up" Said Karama shaking her to wake up, seeing that's the only way to wake her up.

"Ok im up," she said changing into her wolf form because she was too lazy to walk on two feet. She walked into the bathroom changed, brushed, and washed.

"So why did you wake me up so early?" she asked yawning.

"The roster for who we will be fighting who will be up soon, so lets go, every ones already waiting for us." They got up and walked down the stairs, to avoid confrontations with other demons.

"So your finally up." Kuwabara said

"Well I couldn't sleep until you stopped knocking on my door and yelling stuff so I had to knock your lights out, and if you do it again you'll see more than my fist." Kuwabara looked away embarrassed rubbing his head.

"Alright knock it off you two lets and lets get going." Yusuke said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the champions." They turned to see a red haired man with an Irish accent who Morgan thought was really hot.

"Well Jin are you in the Tournament too?"

"I am and so's everyone else that was in the final four dark tournament, but sense some of us were killed we combined in to one team." Jin said. Morgan looked at him then she saw a huge hand fall on her shoulder and jumped in to wolf form and turned to him, teeth bared, hair on end and tail up high.

"Whoa there sheila this is no place for a girl?"

"Morgan calm down, we don't want a fight just yet," Yusuke said. She relaxed but stayed in her wolf form, eyes still focused on him.

"So Cho you're in this too and on Jin's team?" Karama asked

"Yeah but what happened to your little player?"

"Oh her she decide she didn't want to come, so we found a replacement."

"Who don't tell me her?" she changed back and looking annoyed at him.

"So what if it's me what's it to you?" Morgan said looking straight at him. Cho looked into her eyes and saw no fear.

"No need to be touchy now, just wanted to know!"

"Now will everyone in the tournament please make your way to the screens to see who you will be fighting." An announcer on the committee said.

"Lets see, we are fighting the… panther team." Yusuke said scratching his head.

"The panthers? Not a very good team, they have a one percent chance of winning." Morgan said.

"And how would you know?" Kuwabara said.

"Lets see after knocking you out I couldn't sleep so I went on the team profile site and looked around, they have everything about the players and there team." Morgan answered.

"Well our match isn't until the first one is over so lets go check out the competition." Hiei said.

They headed out to the arena to find that the area of the ring had grown over the past year and was now 10 times bigger than it was before.

"Well now we have more room to fight." Yusuke said while watching the first fight.

"This fight was over even before it began" Hiei said after the last player had fallen. The winning team's player who had just won turned to see he had 4 deep gashes on the side of his face.

"Hey that's the guy from the boat, look at his face!" They turned to see the gash marks.

"Well I did more damage than he did to me, that will leave a scar."

"Will the Urameshi team and the Panther team please make your way to the arena!"

"Well it looks like our turn has come."

"**Well it looks like our champs from the Dark Tournament have entered another round of grueling action, and if you were at the DT then this one should be even better."** Said the first announcer whose name is cat.

"**Captains please make your way to the middle of the arena. Now do you want one on one or team on team?" **the second announcer who is Fish

"One on one is fine with me, you?" Yusuke said.

"Sounds good to me." The other teams captain had said.

"Then it is settled one on one battles players send out your first fighter." Yusuke walked back to his team

"So who wants to fight first?" Yusuke said.

"Let's see who they send out."

"Who cares about that if were going to wait then ill go," Hiei said looking pissed off.

"Fine Hiei" Hiei got up and looked at his appoint who was very weak, his only weapon was fangs, and the poor thing never had a chance 2 seconds was all Hiei needed.

"The point goes to the Urameshi team" the announcer said.

"Next player up"

"well who wants to go now, Morgan?"

"I guess, beside this guy isn't as weak as he looks to be, he can transform as well." Morgan got up on the arena and looked at her appoint, and he at her.

"So they send a girl to fight must be desperate" he said being very cocky.

"Well this girls gonna kick your ass," Morgan responded coolly _announcerin the background **"**begin_" He tried to make the first attack but she dodge and hit him hard in the face.

"Not bad but your not the first to make me bleed, now you die!"

"I think that's the other way around" she said laughing. He didn't think it was funny and charged, she flipped back kicking him in the chin, and he went flying back into the ground.

"If that's all you got I can end it here and now?" His teammates were yelling at him to hit her.

"Will see who will be dying here and now!" he said. His spirit energy rising until he changed in to a normal sized panther.

"Now were getting somewhere," Morgan said once again being cocky. She changed too into her smaller wolf form. He looked at her and laughed seeing at how small she was.

"What's so funny your face?" she sassed

"Well Yusuke she has one of your qualities in battle your big mouth." Karama said while cracking a smile. The panther charged at her. She jumped and he caught her foot she fell smack dab on her back hard.

"Looks like I caught the wolf" he said trying to keep her pined

"ill spare you just say you give up,"

"me give up to you? I think not." She used her hind legs to kick him off. He fell flat on his back; she jumped and went straight for his neck. She got up a few seconds later.

"Umm… ill start the count" Fish said she got to ten and he did not get up.

"The point goes to the Urameshi team." Morgan shook her self and walked of the ring. Karama looked at her,

"what he's still alive just uncontious see?" she said while changing back. He started to get up as his teammates were helping him.

"Besides he's not worth killing he just makes his power seem likes its higher than it is." The Captain got up and went to the ring he looked at her. Yusuke was getting up on the ring when he said

"No, not you her." She looked at him

"What me?"

"Yes you I want to fight you to get payback for something that happened long ago."

"What did I do to you ive never fought you before, wait your that cub."

"Yes you killed my father while in the pit fights although you weren't this forgiving when you fought him were you!"

"So wait you were in pit fights…" Kuwabara said

"shut it im not in the mood!" she yelled at him. Yusuke stepped down of the ring

"well he wont fight me looks like your going to fight him for the game point."

She went up on the ring looking at him and him at her.

"Ready begin" they both stood there looking at eachother. He changed in to a panther and she into a wolf except for her fangs was longer than the last battle.

"Well it looks like I will have to fight you and to tell you the truth your father attacked me first. Shocker but true I was chained and he came out of the forest and attacked me."

"Enough of your lies I will kill you." He charged and was fast hitting her to the ground, she got up unharmed and in her eyes was her sorrow for him he saw that and kept on hitting her to the ground. And every time he did that he looked deeper into her eyes.

"Why wont she fight?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke look into her eyes and see why" Karama said. He did and saw that her body wouldn't allow her to fight for she pitied him and how he wouldn't listen. He drew out his claws and lunged hitting her in the back and knocking her down.

"Now revenge is mine…" but she was gone. She had slipped out from underneath him and had him by the throat. He looked into her eyes and tried to fight and in doing so killed himself. Blood spilled out into the ring covering her as she left. Her head was high tail too showing her dominance, her instincts kicked in knowing that this is what the tournament is to kill or be killed. She jumped off the ring and sat down licking the blood off her and listening to the announcement.

"The winner of the match is Urameshi team and will be advancing to the next round." Morgan got up and followed her team into the locker rooms.

"So what did that guy mean when he said you killed his father?"

" Along time ago I was finishing a fight and going to be washed from the blood out back. His father must've thought I was easy prey and attacked me. I wasn't in to mood to pick a fight but I had too for self-defense and killed him, and sadly he was right there by his father when the handlers came and sold him into the pits for wild animals." Morgan said not very proud of it.

"So your were in pit fights but that was banned over 200 years ago?"

"Duh im 616 years old stupid unlike you I can live for maybe 100,000 years or more." Kuwabara looked at her in shock.

"Haven't you learned anything about demons, whatever im out." Morgan said walking out.

Morgan walked on the beach thinking that why she never had a pack sure she had the pit fighters, but they couldn't take the ruffness that she had when playing. She changed into her wolf form and started to walk a little faster when she spotted another wolf. He was smaller than her most likely the lower wolf of his pack. She turned to find 5 of them in all sizes most of them big and all males.

"Well, well boys what do we got here, the pit fighter."

"Well at least I can fight you're a bunch of ½ breeds." She said coldly. He glared at her and she back but continued along the beach.

"Where you think you're going baby?"

"Back off mutt." She said as he got closer and closer to her his pack right behind, then circled around her. "Look im not in the mood just leave me alone!" she snarled at him. He lunged and tried to pin her down on the ground but she had a different idea. She lunged and bit down hard in his leg leaving a deep gash as he yelped in pain. He lied there and she stood over him about to make the final bite until the other packmates joined in. They too tried to pin her down and did so because of their heavy weight

"So we finally caught you?" the pack leader said standing up on three legs. She changed back into human form and so did they. They were all very young looking and he looked in his fourtys.

"What are you going to do with me you bag of bones?" Morgan said worry in her voice.

"Not much bring her into the cave boys and have a little fun" he said. They drug her into the dark cave and kept her pinned on her back. Her heart was racing and eyes wide and open, and then it happened.

"OK boys who wants the first?" _"First?"_ Morgan thought, _"I hope he doesn't mean…" _

"No one then I guess ill go, everyone else go guard the cave and you give me the chains"

Morgan's heart was betting faster than it ever had her entire life. She had remembered that some demons go through a phase where every demon if the same kind or family the females go through a thing called 'heat'. It was around her age that it started, but not fully matured until the next time. He chained her to the wall and looked at her. He touched her arms, legs, chest and lower

"What the hell are you doing to me you bastered!"

"What's it look like im doing?' he said coldly. Morgan struggled now more than ever and started to howl but he quickly shut her up. She went back and forth in forms trying to get away but to no use. He took of her shirt and pants started to lick her upper body and go lower. She kept on struggling and trying to kick him, bite him and scratch him but nothing worked. He took off his clothes and she was fighting even more. It wasn't long before she started to tire and he got this chance. He was now licking her stomach and going lower and lower. "Stop it" she mumbled from underneath the gag. Then he started to get violent. He was biting her and scratching her and hitting her. Then the worst thing happened to her. He had started to rape her. He had his way with her until she lay there not moving at all, not struggling, and bleeding. Her wounds were bad if not treated, one broken arm and a few ribs that were broken, deep gashes all over her, and after all this he talked.

"Well boys I've had my fun have yours." They looked at her and saw what he had done and shook their heads. "Ok then untie her and let her go." They did and tried to help her but The leader who Morgan found outs name was Kito, told them to leave her and that they will leave the cave and find another.

It was still light outside so Morgan though she had too hurry. She put her clothes back on and transformed and limped out. She made it and they were all standing out side looking for her. Hiei spotted her, and once she heard him she fell on her side out cold blood running down her side.

She woke up in her room with Boton and Yukina beside her.

"What happened…now I remember."

"What happened to you?" Boton said.

"If I tell you promise to tell my brother not to bring it up please!"

"Ok tell us." She told them what happened walking on the beach everything.

"That's horrible I need to tell Karama!"

"Boton please tell him to promise, all I know was it was a pack of wolves and the leaders name was Kito!" Boton left the room and the talking stopped, it was dead silent until she heard the gasping noises, and the front door shutting. She laid there for a while then changed into wolf form and went outside. Her ribs were still hurting but she didn't care. She went to find a place to hide to get away from everyone. She found a cave by the ocean and found that Karama was sitting in it. She looked at him in the eyes and saw the worried look he had in them. She waked to him and laid down right beside him, and fell asleep.

She awoke in the morning to find that Karama was gone and that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Shadows appeared at the entrance of the cave.

"Well, well look what we got here twice in a week lucky!" she heard the voice and started to shiver it was Kito.

"Back off Kito!" she snarled.

"Why should I your nothing pit fighter!" Her teeth were longer hairs on end and she was hurt and being cornered.

"Fun, fun" he said and lunged. She dodged and ran out of the cave, he was right behind her and wasn't going to stop. Her breathing started to weaken she didn't know how long she could keep going on three legs in fact. She smelled a familiar sent but who? At this point she didn't care and ran until the sent was the strongest and collapsed breathing hard.

Hiei was up in the tree when he heard a labored breathing approaching him. He looked down to see Morgan on the ground panting hard and her arm bleeding and stomach where her ribs were poking out that had not healed.

"There she is" Hiei heard another wolf that was jet black he spoke again.

"Ok you two get her and take her to the cave." The two ran over and picked her up, she cried out in pain. That was all Hiei could stand.

"You two drop her or you die!" Hiei shouted.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Did you do this to her?" Hiei asked waiting too kill him.

"So what if I did what are you going to do about it?"

"We fight you next lets just say your death will be painful!" Hiei said picking her up and carrying her away. He went into the Hotel carrying her up to Karama's room.

"Hiei…Morgan!" Karama said.


	6. Free

He jumped up and moved her over to her room. Yusuke and Kuwabara came in and were shocked.

"Hiei what happened?"

"I was hiding from everyone when I saw her being chased by 5 wolves, she passed out right where I was hiding and the leader was a sick man wanting her again," Hiei said with an anger in his voice. Karama looked at him eyes in shock; Yusuke looked at Morgan and her wounds.

"Again she wouldn't last again, those bastereds." Yusuke said with anger also in his voice. She won't be fighting today she needs to stay here.

"Karama… boys get out know go talk outside and let us fix her up" Boton said. It was a day before Morgan could get up and move around. She begged Karama to fight but he wouldn't listen, their match wasn't until tomorrow and if she looked better he would let her but not now. _"Damn it im tired of being screwed up,"_ She though and went back to her room to think and rest for the next day.

"Karama can I fight or not?" she asked. He looked at her and gave a little nod

"on one condition you cannot fight the leader leave him to us."

"But…"

"Morgan no buts your still wounded and thoughs wounds can reopen any time now, and he is tough I too looked him up." She didn't argue back though pissed off at him went to catch up with everyone else.

"Welcome to the 2nd round of fighting and the first two teams are Urameshi and team lobo!" the announcer said,

"Captains please come to the middle of the ring." Kito was the first there Morgan went on full alert changing teeth as long as can be and hair on end and tail as high as can go. Kito looked at her straight in the eyes and they horrified him. After all I did she still has no fear in them, he thought.

"OK choose one on one or team on team?"

"Well take one on one you?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine with me." Kito answered. And walked back to his team. Morgan went and layed by the wall, where Hiei was leaning agensted.

"Aren't you going to fight?" he asked.

"No I can't fight who I want so ill let someone else," she say looking at who they were going to send out. The First one they sent out was the small pup.

"What's he like," Yusuke asked.

"He's only a pup so go easy on him," She responded. Yusuke nodded and sent Kuwabara out. The battle didn't last very long. Kuwabara knocked him down and he didn't get up.

"That was fast," Yusuke said.

"Of course look who fought, and killed him" Kuwabara said.

"No you fool he was only a pup that's why you won," Morgan said to him from on the ground.

"What did you say?" he responded.

" You heard me, and you didn't kill him he didn't want to get up look," Morgan said looking at the ring. They looked and saw he got right up and walked over to his team head and tail down. Kito hit him hard across the face. Morgan then got up and hair on end. The pup was hit so hard he flew over to Morgan's side and crashed into the wall. Yusuke ran over to see if he was deathly injured, he was close. His front and back legs were broken trying to break the fall, he had huge gashes and he blacked out right as Morgan ran over. That did it, Morgan couldn't take it anymore, her spirit energy rose to an extremely high level her bandages vanished by the sheer force of her power. Her wounds healed though some were still open scabbed over. Her eyes instead of and Amber changed back to the dark blue with a little bit of amber in them.

"Im fighting him and if you don't like it tough," she said coolly but with anger in her voice, and sat down waiting till he got up. The next up was also a pup. "All his boys are pups he is the only one who is experienced," she told Yusuke.

"Well you have to start somewhere, right?"

"Yeah but those boys are only around… well he is around 13 or 14 everyone else is around 15 or 16, and Kito is in his fourtys." She said looking at the pup.

"I guess ill fight im the only one who won't kill him," Karama said getting up on the ring. The other pup looked at him fear in his eyes. **"Begin"** The pup made the first move. Using his speed to get close and attacking. Karama dodged hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out for a minute. **"Point goes to Urameshi team," **

Kito once again hit his teammate but not as hard as he hit the younger pup. He got up and changed into a large black wolf. Morgan walked forward to the ring and Karama looked at her; she looked back with a look in her eyes that told him she would be fine. She got up and too changed into her true form 2 stories tall with bus sized fangs.

"**Well this will be a battle of size and strength, Begin!" **Morgan stared into his eyes and saw a glint of fear. She smiled and he asked,

"What's so funny pit fighter?"

"Something that you show will be your death," she said. He lunged and she took the blow and added her own bite to the shoulder causing it to gush blood. He snarled and bit her on her back but not as much damage as she did. She then lunged at him using speed to get behind him and pin him to the ground. He changed back to human form; she got off him and did as well. He pulled out a sword smaller than hers but great for attacks. Morgan pulled hers out and glowed a silverish white.

"So now we use weapons, this should be easy," he said with a cocky smirk. Morgan stood there not speaking and waited for him to make the first move. He did she blocked it and hit him hard in the face with a right punch. He flew back and hit the ground hard.

"That was dirty, pit fighter even for you!" he yelled at her.

" I learned to fight dirty and why are you even talking get up and fight," she snarled,

" You die here and now." He got up and wiped the blood off his lip, and channeled his spirit energy into the sword. A large dog appeared at his side.

"You're a half breed, your no more than half dog and half wolf," she said channeling her energy into her sword. Instead of a wolf, a whole wolf pack appeared, bigger, stronger, and smarter than the dog. Kito looked at them in fear.

"That look in your eye will kill you, GO" she yelled at the wolves. They ran straight for the dog and killed him instantly, then surrounded Kito.

"They can kill you with one word," she said to him glaring straight into his eyes full of fear. He jumped out of the circle before she could say a word and his sword hit her in her arm. The blade went straight though, but he gasped.

"W...hat?" he said looking down to see her blade had already gone though his chest. He fell dead and she pulled her blade out, flung it throwing the blood off, and put it back in the sheth. His blade was still in her arm; she pulled it out and walked off the ring. Hiei looked at her and she glanced back. They went to the locker rooms and waited for the final announcement to see whom they were fighting next.

"Morgan let me look at that?" Karama asked pulling her sleeve up. She flinched but nothing more. The next 10 matches were easily won they just had one more to go to be in the finals.

"Well lets see we are fighting the samurai team," Yusuke said looking at the computer. Morgan walked over and looked at the screen the team captains were also pictured by the name.

"Look theirs the guy from the boat!" she said pointing at the screen. "Vash that's his name,"

"Well there pretty strong, hey guys they just beat Jin's team" Yusuke yelled.

"When we win this match well be in the final four, were the last to fight the others look weak but that team has one this thing before and are the 5 time winning champs." Karama said.

"Fun, im going out," Morgan said. Everyone noticed she had gone out on her own more and more, looking out at the horizon. Hiei and her meet more and more by the cave she found, and talked about things.

"Why do you stare so much out into the horizon?" Hiei asked one day.

"Well something inside me is telling me to leave and find something… but I don't know what, but I stay because my heart is saying not to leave. I felt like this back at the pits every chance I got to run I did but was always stopped." She said looking out into the sun. She leaned back agensted Hiei and fell asleep, she smelled Kuwabara's sent but let him spy she didn't care anymore. Hiei's scent was soothing and peaceful, his voice was also calming, and his body… well it was hard but soft enough to make a good pillow. Her spirit was broken all she wanted was to search for what she was looking for. When she woke up she was still laying on Hiei, and he too was asleep. She got up and went outside to walk. She returned to the hotel and went to take a long shower.

The last 2 fights difficult but they moved into the final round, where they faced the joker team. **"Well lady's and gens welcome to the final round, this round should be fun. Our first team and 5 time champ is the joker team and its captain vash, and the Urameshi team with its captain Yusuke." Cat said. "Now captains please come forward."**

"To save time lets just team on team and everyone picks an appoint," Vash said and confidants in his voice.

"Fine with me," Yusuke said and walked back.

"Well its team on team we all pick someone and fight them," Yusuke said standing on the ring. Everyone got up and chose someone. Morgan chose vash spirit wanting to be free to search for something and she wasn't going to waist time. **"Everyone ready, ok begin!"** Her team was attacking and making critical blows, while she stood there changing and waiting for him to make an attack. He changed into a dog and charged, she dodged and bit him on the leg hard then throwing him across the ring. (They were normal sized animal's b/c they couldn't afford to kill their own teammates)

"Your pretty good ill give you that," he said standing up on three legs. She dodged a players attack to her.

"I told you to attack only the person you chose!" Vash yelled at him. Then it was a stare down. She glared into his eyes and saw that he was making a plan, as he glared into hers, and her gaze stunned him for she had no fear to him for what he had done. Her fangs then grew long telling him that she was going to finish this here and now.

"That look of determination I have seen it so many times and I have answered," he said starting his attack. He used speed to get beside her and bit down hard on her side. Her claws grew and struck him once again on the side of his face. He took no notice and kept on biting and charging. He got a good position and grabbed for her neck, and hit his mark, he knocked her over then put his claws on her neck. His teammates were all dead or knocked out. Hiei and Karama both started running to her.

"Not a step further or she dies!" he yelled at them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Tell me why do you hate me your look has hate all over it!" she said to him out of breath. He loosened his grip and said

"Because I was the one your brother, Yoko Karama the famous fox demon, had killed my family," he said with anger in his voice.

"Then why are you taking it out on me, im not Yoko!" she yelled at him.

"No you're not but you were there and killed my mother, sister, and brother!" Her breathing began to quicken as he pushed harder.

"Karama is he lying?" Yusuke asked.

"No Yusuke he's not and I don't have a reason for it either," Karama said looking over at his sister. Hiei on the other hand was about to attack.

"NO Hiei don't!" she yelled to him fear running though her eyes.

"Now that's more like it the fear that kicks in right before death." He said. She laughed,

"You fool wolves aren't afraid to die some welcome deaths door, and I am no exception!" she yelled throwing him off and making a deep gash in his side. She got up panting hard and blood spilling out on to the ring. They were both bleeding hard from the blows they took and gave to one another. The worse for Kia was the gash by her neck it was pouring out blood. Karama walked forward to her.

"Don't come near me im going to finish this without anyone's help!" she snarled at him then looked at him. He saw her gaze and backed off. Vash got up and looked at her eyes full of lust to kill him.

"What's your secret your hiding something from me aren't you? He asked panting hard.

"Yes I am, you see the guy I was talking to is Yoko Karama, with slight changes," She snarled charging at him. He dodged and snarled back at her

"What? He died long ago!"

"Some say that about me too in the pits, but I used my energy and made myself human to stay alive." He looked over to Karama and saw the look in his eyes the same look Yoko had. He ran past her over to her team making a shield around him and Morgan.

"Now no one will interfere, try all you like you wont break it," he said to them. Morgan paused and a memory came back that she had blocked out long ago.

"The pit fights you were the one who almost killed me!" He looked at her and smiled

"yes to see you alive makes me furious I thought I had killed you then and there but I was wrong, then I herd about your brother in the DT and would then seek revenge on him, until I saw you on that boat." Fear then overcame her she started to back into the shield and was shocked.

" Ahh!" she yelled.

"Another thing about this shield it shocks everyone but me," he said charging at her. He hit her; she went flying agents the shield knocking her out cold. She lay there too weak to get up then feeling claws around her neck. _"No,_ she thought to herself anger in her voice

"not again!" she yelled biting down hard on his leg breaking his bone in half. He jumped back in pain. "Now it's your turn to die the same way I did!" She snarled pinning him to the ground and ripping open chest and crushing his heart. The shield let down and she shook his blood of off her. She jumped down off the ring and collapsed to the ground out cold. Karama and Hiei rushed over to her. She was breathing hard her wounds gushing out blood.

"Morgan we cant help you like this you need to get out of this form!" Karama yelled at her.

"No…if I do…then it …will be much worst," she said pain in her voice.

" Karama she's right look," Hiei said pointing to where vash was. He had changed back and it was gruesome. His gash went so deep his innards spilled out on the ring.

"We need a doctor fast!" Karama yelled.

"Theirs a medic heading over heard from spirit world, it should be here in 5 minutes," A voice said. They turned to see it was Koenma.

"But she won't make it much longer!" Karama yelled. Hiei was looking worried as well. Yusuke was in shock and Kuwabara mumbled something.

"What was that you idiot?" Hiei yelled at him.

"Ohh nothing," he said.

"He said good riddance she was a bitch anyways," Koenma said looking at him in anger. Morgan though on the ground sprang up and was at his throat teeth bared ready to bit into his neck. Her fangs brushed his throat,

"What did you say?" she snarled at him.

"Nothing…" Her fangs started to press harder and harder on his throat.

"OK, OK I said it!" he yelled at last. She was about to bit him when she remembered the penalty and instead made a deep gash on the side of his face. She backed off and darted to the darkness.

She finally found the cave and went inside to clean her wounds. She was weak but had too the running took everything she had left in her. She finished cleaning and fell asleep too weak and hurt to care about anything going on.

"Where could she have gone?" Karama asked worried.

"I know where follow me," Hiei said running to a cave. They found her there out cold in a pool of blood that was spilling everywhere.

"Hey in here!" Karama yelled to the medics. They came and dressed her wounds using the cave for now until she was stable.

Morgan slept for what it seemed to her an eternity. The dream she had was odd,_ she was falling down a dark pool of blood, and she looked around and saw wolves of her own kind lying there dead. She looked behind her and saw Hiei his eyes had a strangeglare in them like he wanted to kill her. She backed up and tripped over something. She turned and saw Karama lying there with a blank look on his face. "Karama…" she said and shook him. HE was cold; blood was spilling out of the gash on his side. She turned and saw that Hiei too was on the ground out cold. She ran over to him shaking him to wake up. She felt a sharp pain on her side when she turned to see a face. It looked familiar from when she was little, It spoke "You are the one with the powers, Princess of thieves and the one to tame the Forbidden One, you will be mine for all you have done!" Was it Kuronuwa? She thought. He attacked and shewoke up and was surrounded by machines._

"_All I want is too be alone"_ she though to herself. She sat up and looked at her wounds they were healing but the scars still remained of her past. She looked around and saw that the window was open,

"Hiei?" she asked staring around the room. She saw him sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Morgan your awake!" he said a little shocked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Well the doctor said that you may never wake up," she looked at him and was happy to see him. He got up and went to her. She hugged him and cried.

"My past it will always haunt me, all it is, is pain, sorrow and fear." She said turning away. Once she had clamed down he left to go get Karama. When they came back they saw she was gone, and a note was on her bed.

_Dear Hiei and Karama,_

_I am writing this because I feel there is something more out there for me to do. At the T, I was searching for something, something I am going to find. Don't look for me because I am long gone from there. I will write sometimes. But for now I want to be on my own and search for something I have been searching for, for a long time_.

_Morgan_

"What where could she have gone?" Karama asked,

"She has gone to find herself, at the island she told me she has always been looking for something her whole life, and has always been held back by stuff, like me and you. But know she has a chance to be free and live her dream to find what she has been searching for so will you let her?" Hiei said. Karama looked at him, after awhile nodded.

Yes there is a sequel to this but the ratings will have to change because well come on lets not be stupid now. Its called _Time _but I wont post it until I have at least three more reviews. The sequel will have more Hiei and Morgan scenes this was just like a background thing.

Sneak Peak

She finds an old friend, a new friend, and old lover, and old rival she must go through a miscarriage and a broken heart to find herself again. SO REVIEW IF U WANT TO READ THAT STORY!

AnakinsONLYgirl22


End file.
